Heart Restoration
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: Okay... I sort of messed up here but whatever! Len breaks Miku's heart for Zatsune! Is that it? Whatever! Please read! MikuXLen! Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

(Miku's POV)

Heart Restoration

*I do NOT own Vocaloid! Yamaha and/or Crypton does! Lucky geniuses...

Ch. 1 Heartbreaker

**Miku's POV**

"Len... I..."

_... have liked you ever since we met._

"What is it?"

_I just need to tell you..._

"I... need to know..."

"Know what?"

"Do you... like Zatsune?"

_Your eyes widened. Was that a yes?_

"Well..."

_Please love me..._

"I..."

_Please?_

"I guess I..."

_Yes?_

"I guess I do."

_No? Is that your last answer?_

"Yeah. I guess I do like her."

_We look exactly alike except for the hair. We're practically twins..._

"Well then..."

_Those are the two words I started with but I don't know what to say next..._

"P-please take care of her."

"... I guess I will."

"I won't forgive you if you break her heart."

_... like you broke mine..._

"Bye, Len..."

"Bye..."

_I can't let you see me cry... I guess 'no' is your final answer..._


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Restoration

Ch. 2 Heartbroken

"Miku? That you?" Meiko asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Meiko..."

"Huh? What's with your voice? It sounds weak. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

I ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door and turned on the TV. Just as I turned it on, a romance movie was starting.

I didn't like romance, but for some reason, I couldn't bear to change the channel. I ended up watching.

The movie was about to end. I knew there was going to be a kiss scene.

"_I will never forget you..."_

The girl said and they kissed. I cried at that part.

~o~

*Beep beep beep*

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. 7:00 am.

I got up and slowly dragged myself to the bathroom. On the way, I looked at my mirror. I fell asleep last night without changing.

I sighed and continued to drag myself to the bathroom.

~o~

After my refreshing bath and a change of clothes, I decided to get a new hairstyle instead of always wearing pigtails.

But pigtails were my original hairstyle. I can't change that. I decided to use ribbons to tie my pigtails instead.

I walked to school and on the way, Rin ran by and talked to me.

"What's wrong? You look really sad."

"Huh? But I'm smiling aren't I?" She stopped walking when I said that.

"Miku, just because you're smiling, it doesn't mean you're happy. Just look at Len! Even when he's happy, he puts on a poker face."

"Really?" I looked away.

Rin looked at me, then looked at who was behind me.

"Oh..." She said that and walked ahead. I looked behind me to see what she was looking at.

It was Len. He wasn't directly behind me. He was a few feet away. When he saw me look at him I quickly looked away and walked faster.

"H-hey, Miku!"

_I don't want to talk right now._

"Hey, Miku? About yesterday..."

"What about yesterday?"

"I wanted to ask you..."

_Was your final answer not 'no'?_

"Ask me what?"

_Did you change your mind?_

"Do you think I should confess to her?"

_No?_

"I... I think..."

_I'll get over you. Right now, I need to just end this._

"I think you should."

"Really? Okay! I'll try to do it today."


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Restoration

Ch. 3 The New Song

Today, I passed through the day easily. When I got home, _Masuta_ called me and said that S*percell needed new songs.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a song writer."

"Don't be sassy, Miku."

"Right. Sorry, Master."

"Well, I guess I'll tell them that."

"Okay. Bye, Master."

"Goodbye."

Later, I had this weird tune stuck in my head. I've never heard it before. I just thought of it.

Much later, I started to think of Len whenever I thought of the tune, so I made some lyrics.

After that, I called up Supercell and told them about it. Then, I sent them the tune when played in the guitar


	4. Chapter 4

Heart Restoration

Ch. 4 Another Broken Heart

It's dismissal already. I was able to get through the rest of the day. I concentrated hard on studying today.

Usually, I would daydream and fail most of the tests given to me, but today, I don't have anything to daydream about.

But I still ended up sleeping during the last class. Why didn't anyone wake me up?

Now, I'm the only one still in the campus. I'm slowly walking towards the bathroom.

Just then, Zatsune came out and accidentally bumped me.

"S-sorry, Hatsune-san!"

"It's... it's okay... are you in a hurry?"

"Yes. Len asked me to stay behind today and meet him at the school's garden. I'm late!"

_Len? Heartbreaker?_

I shook the thought away.

"Why did he ask you to stay?"

"I guess I'm about to find out. See you later, Hatsune-san!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Do you... do you like..."

"Do I like Len?" she asked. I nodded.

"Heheh. Yeah, I do!" I felt my eyes uncontrollably widen.

"Okay. I guess you should get to him, then."

"I guess I should! Bye, Hatsune-san!" was the last thing she said before hurriedly running away.

I walked away from the direction she went towards.

Then, I ran towards the nearest window where I could see the garden.

I saw Len in the garden. But he was with Rin. Not Zatsune.

What's going on?

Rin was talking to him about something, then she pointed at me from there.

How did she know I was here? Len had a worried look on his face. He started to blush while looking at me.

From here, I obviously couldn't hear what they were saying. But there was one thing Len said that I could read from his lips.

"_She really likes me?"_

That's what I read. But I wasn't sure if I was right. But then, I saw Rin say "Yes." And Len looked at me again.

Rin is confessing for me? I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

I stepped back from the window and held my head.

"What the..." I didn't know what to do exactly. I looked back out the window.

Zatsune was there and Rin was walking away. I saw Zatsune blush and shyly smile. She said something. Len raised his hand before she could continue.

I saw him say "I'm sorry." And he said a few other things. Zatsune started looking away and get teary-eyed.

Then, she ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Restoration

Ch. 5 Heart Restoration Completed

_Len, did you break her heart?_

_Am I happy or sad?_

_Will I forgive you that you broke her heart when I told you not to?_

I started walking around in circles and thought hard. I looked out the window again. There's no one down there.

I walked in circles again. Then, I looked at my watch. Five minutes have passed. Have I been walking in circles and thinking for five minutes?

I ran to the rooftop.

No one goes there except me, Rin and Len. Rin and Len were the first ones to ever go there.

I remember how I first went up there...

"_Are you Miku? I'm Len. I wanna take you somewhere!"_

We barely knew each other but he acted like we've been friends for a long time.

That was also the time I first met him. The first time I liked him.

I went up to the roof and was so surprised to find someone there. I hid behind the door without thinking. I didn't even get to see the person's face.

"Miku. _Hatsune_ Miku, I know you're hiding there."

_Len?_

"H-hey, Len."

"I hope you didn't think of me as a heartbreaker this whole time..."

_Oopsies..._

"Come out, would you?"

I peeked out from behind the door. I slowly came out from behind the door.

"If you liked me, you could've just told me, you know?"

"You said you liked Zatsune..."

"I said that to hide my feelings..."

"But this morning, you said-"

"I wasn't going to confess, I was going to let her down gently. I already knew she liked me."

"So, even if Rin didn't tell you I liked you, you were still going to let Zatsune down anyway?"

"Yeah."

I smiled with teary eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to let this awesome song go to waste." I said as I pulled out a piece of paper in my pocket.

"What's that?"

"This morning, I got these lyrics from S*percell. It's a new song called 'H*artbreaker'. They asked me stuff that was currently happening and I told them and this is what came out."

"Wow. Bad timing."

"Yeah. Now, I wish I was heartbroken again so I would sing this properly."

"Okay, I'll try." He cleared his throat. "Miku, I'm sorry but I like Luka... are you heartbroken yet?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I tried."

Then, we both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Heart Restoration

Ch. 6 Hearts Restored

**Miku's POV**

"Don't worry! It's okay. I have someone else I like now!" Zatsune told me.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Zeito!"

"Oh my gosh, he's great!" Rin said.

"You think?"

"Psst! Zatsu." We heard Kaito's voice say.

"Kaito, please don't call me that. It's a stupid nickname."

"Sorry! Hey, you know what Zeito said? He said that-"

"NO!"

Just then, Zeito came out of nowhere and jumped on Kaito.

"I said I was going to be the one to tell her!"

"Aww... but you're taking so long! At this rate, she's gonna stop liking-"

Zeito looked up and shyly smiled at Zatsune while he strangled Kaito. I helped Kaito up and pulled him and Rin away with me.

"We'll leave you alone, okay?" I said and winked at Zatsune Miku.

She warmly smiled back.

"Okay, you guys. Let's get home."

"Okay." Rin replied.

"But I wanna watch!"

"Kaito, you can't just go in there, sit down and watch a guy confess to a girl like it's nothing."

"... Yes I can."

"He's right, Miku. He IS Kaito after all."

"Only one thing to do, then." I said and grabbed his scarf. "Drag him all the way home."

~o~

When we got home I was planning to just sleep but Meiko reminded me that there was going to be a recording in Cr*pton for my new song 'Heartbreaker' that I got yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Master! But I can't sing it properly if I'm not heartbroken."

"What? Who fixed your heart? Was it Len?"

"Master, please don't take it out on him."

"Fine. We'll just record the remix of Vegetable Juice instead."

"Po Pi Po?"

"Heheh, fine call it THAT. Anyway, please tell Teto to come to the studio."

"I will. Goodbye, master!"

"Goodbye."

And that ends the phone conversation between me and _Masuta_.

For the rest of this day, I'm just going to sleep. But I decided to turn on the TV again.

I put it on the channel where I saw the Romance Movie. It was on a commercial break.

It showed a commercial about a new movie.

This new movie was about a robot girl who doesn't know she IS one and that she was some kind of copy of another robot and that they took her out because she was defective.

Something like that...

I'll be sure to watch that.

*Ring ring*

My phone! I grabbed it from my nightstand and answered.

"Yellow?"

"Teal!"

"Len?"

"Miku."

"..."

"... what just happened?"

"I'm not sure..."

We started laughing hysterically.

"So Miku..."

Our weird conversation continued. The following days were great. I was really happy but worried that I'm so happy, I won't be able to sing 'Heartbreaker' or any other sad songs anymore.

_So you changed your mind after all. I hope 'yes' is going to be your final answer..._

And judging by everything that's happened the next few months after that, I guess it is...

* * *

**A/N: ...**

**...**

**...Exactly why and how did I end up making this story...?**

**Okay, I messed up! But whatever! My next story is going to be 'I'm a Vocaloid'! The commercial on the TV in this chapter was actually a commercial of my next story xP**

**Please review!**


End file.
